Después de todo
by Yue Bell
Summary: Una vez más amanece en El Santuario,y los caballeros dorados hacen el desastre de siempre,pero más temprano despertando a Shion antes de tiempo,dándole lugar a úna pequeña reflexión.


Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Yaco:Lo único perteneciente a Yue es el intento de historia.

Autor:No te metas donde no te llaman,les agradecería que me dijeran lo que les parece,soy nuevo en fanfiction y no estoy muy familiarizado con la página.

Despues de todo.

El santuario ateniense estaba tranquilo,silencioso y apaci...

-¡Saga,te volviste a acabar el acondicionador!-grito el gemelo menor desde el baño-¡Saga que no me oyes desgraciado!

Okey,había paz y tranquilidad,por que con estos caballeros no se puede estar tranquilo.

-Aquí está,aquí está no grites-dijo mientras le llevaba una botella que estaba en una vitrina que decía EMERGENCIAS-no hagas escándalo,que la semana pasada Mu se quejo de que no lo dejabas dormir con tus grito.

-No te hagas que Shaka le dijo a Shion que tu estabas-el hombre se puso a recordar-"Perturbando la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el hermoso santuario de la sabía e inteligente diosa de la guerra",si eso fue lo que dijo.

-No recuerdo que me dijeran nada de eso.

-Fue porque te estabas haciendo la fiesta con tu novia en Rodorio.

-¡MILO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MÍ TEMPLO!

-¿Y a este que le pico?-dijo el bipolar de Saga-¿desde cuando Milo duerme en Acuario?

-A cierto tu no sabías-dijo Kanon saliendo de el cuarto de baño-la alimaña esa cuando esta borracho,se pasa de casa.

Acuario

-Camus,cállate por favor,tengo resaca-gruño el arácnido con cola,mientras se tapaba con una de la finí del acuariano-respeta que estoy en mí templo.

-¡Mendigo borracho del demonio!¡Estas en MÍ templo!ò.ó-bramo más que grito el indignado frances-¡sal de aquí inmediatamente!

-Hielera,se buen amigo y déjame dormir.

-¡Milo levántate,o no respondo!-dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos en posición para la ejecución de aurora-¡Milo!

-Joder Camila en tu departamento hace mucho frío-dijo el griego mientras estaba en el quinto sueño-dame un poco de calor quieres.

El galo al ver que se le estaba ignorando,decidió tomar medidas más drásticas,agarro a su borracho amigo lo cargo y pregunto por cosmos a los Géminis.

-'Chicos alguno ¿me da una mano por aquí?'

-'Haber,que quieres Camus'-pregunto Saga.

-'Abre un portal a Cabo Sunion por favor

Saga llego por medio de una puerta dimensional abrió otra tiro al escorpión por esta,se sacudió las manos y se marcho.

-Gracias-murmuro el peli-azul.

-¡AFRODITA,QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MÍ CASA!

El onceavo guardián se acerco a una mesita de noche y saco unos tapones para los oídos,cambio las sabanas de su cama y se acostó.

Cancer

Mascara miraba todo lo que hacía su amigo que estaba poniendo esferas navideñas por todo el árbol que había colocado en el centro de la casa,aparte de que había puesto luces de colores en forma de cangrejos por TODA la morada ,el cuarto guardián estaba que se moría de la rabia,su imagen aterradora se había visto comprometida cuando Athena le obligo a quitar todos los rostros muertos de su casa,esto sería el acabose,su imagen sería destrozada,aniquilada,se reirían de él,lo harían sufrir con tosa clase de bromas.

-Hay masky,estoy decorando tu casa ¿que no te das cuenta que estamos a 12 de Diciembre?,tienes que decorar esta casa para que se vea más alegre,cálida y acogedora-dijo mientras ponía un muérdago en la entrada de la casa-ademas que por aquí va a pasar mí queridísima,amada y preciosa Koren.

El dorado veía a su amigo con una gota de sudor en la frente,pues Afro tenía corazoncitos en los ojos,y un ambiente rosa de fondo.

-Y luego decís que yo soy el raro-comento por lo bajo,luego,suspirando cansadamente agrego-Afro quita esa decoración por favor.

-No y no puedes obligarme-dijo el pececillo amenazando a mascara con una rosa piraña-¡si lo haces le digo a Shion quien fue el que se escapo a Rodorio cuando el estaba en Asgard!

-"Joder,si le va con el chisme a la borrega matriarcal,es capaz de colgarme de los..."-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la jaiba de solo imaginarlo-esta bien haz lo que quieras.

-¡PIN*#% LEMURIANO ALBOROTADO ASI QUE TE GUSTA ANDARTE TIRANDO A CRIADAS AGENAS,POR LO MENOS LLEVATELA A TU TEMPLO!

Afro y Mascara se quedaron de piedra al oír al siempre correcto y educado taurino,decir,bueno,gritar eso.

-¿Que habrá hecho Kiki?-pregunto mascara haciéndose el inocente.

-Dudo que hablara del mocoso-dijo Dita mirando hacía Tauro.

-En fin no me importa,ahora largo de mí templo que quiero dormir-dijo empujando a su amigo a la salida,y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Cangrejo desconsiderado-murmura el pescadito de la doceava casa-een fin a caminar se ha dicho.

Y emprendió el camino hacía Piscis.

Tauro

El pobre Mu trataba de taparse lo indispensable con las sabanas,mientras que no apartaba la vista de su furioso amigo,que para infortunio de Mu estaba parado justamente en la puerta de la habitación

Aldebaran pensaba en la manera más cruel de sacar a el aprovechado que tenía como amigo de SU habitación,y es que a Aldebaran no le importaba que se acostara con su criada ya eran adultos que hicieran lo que quisieran ¡PERO NO EN SU CUARTO! para él su habitación era sagrada,en ese lugar nunca había pasado semejante cosa (N/A:Eso es lo que tú crees Aldebaran)

-Mi querido amigo-dijo con falsa calma-me puedes explicar ¿por qué sí tú tengas ganas de hacer eso no te la llevaste a a tu templo?

-Pu...oes...pues que ahí está Kiki-dijo olvidando que su alumno se encontraba en Jamir-¡si eso!

-Mu se muy bien que no sabes mentir,así que mejor dime algo creíble.

Desde fuera la pobre criada vio cómo su patrón mandaba al Ariano hasta el primer templo de una patada.

-La próxima vez-la criada volteo a ver a su patrón mientras ponía cara de inocencia-te vas a su templo.

-Ssssi se...señor Aldebaran-dijo rápidamente.

Casa patriarcal

En la habitación de Shion,este mismo se preguntaba si no podían esperar por lo menos a que dieran las 04:40h para comenzar el escándalo,miro su reloj para confirmar si no se habrías dormido más de la cuenta,y no,no era el caso su reloj marcaba las 02:00h,suspiro cansado,no había un día,un jodido día en que amanecieran en silencio.

-A quien habrán aprendido,yo nunca les enseñe a ser tan desastrosos.

Y así pasó el día sin que el patriarca tuviera un solo momento de aun así los quería por qué todos su santos no importa de qué jerarquía,eran su familia,y por su familia él era capaz de todo.

FIN

Autor:Garsias por tener el tiempo de leer,que tengan un/a buen/a día/tarde/noche.

Yaco:No olviden dar su opinión atraves de un review.

Atte:El Autor y Yaco


End file.
